The Servant and the Lord
by VivianAroTheAuthor
Summary: Voldemort has won the First War. James is forced to divorce Lily because of blood statues, and Lily and Harry are moved into 'Mudblood Town.' Lily and Harry must find a way to survive, as James is forced into marrying a horrible pureblooded witch from America, and the girl is head over heels in love with James. But what happens when James' new wife hires Lily as the Head servant?


**A/N: Hello Everyone! As this is my first time writing a Fanfiction, I have no idea if I'm doing well or not. Please review, I accept both criticism and compliments!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the characters I made up!**

* * *

Prologue

 **James POV**

"If you'll sign here, Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy said silkily, a sly smile on his lips.

I blinked through my tears and looked down at the paper where I was supposed to sign. I knew if I refused, I was only going to make it harder on Lily and Harry. If only Voldemort hadn't won… I thought to myself for the millionth time. After Dumbledore was killed, the Order began to fall apart, and instead of defeating Voldemort, it turned to one thing no one had expected: Surviving. So after the war, Voldemort declared himself the Dark Lord of all Britain, and if anyone protested, they were killed.

It was a wonder he allowed Sirius and I to live, and even more so when he made us join his Council. The Council was a group of pureblooded wizards who had allied themselves with Voldemort. Sirius suspects that Bellatrix is trying to find some information to use against us, but I doubt it, considering everyone in the Order is either punished and thrown in pureblooded society, or dead. But Sirius was right on one thing. This new society would make everyone who went against Voldemort suffer, no matter the statues you held. Take me, for example. Lily, my wife, muggle-born, and my son Harry who is 3 years old, are the light of my life. That was, until Voldemort made sure anyone who was a half-blood or pureblood divorced if they married a muggle-born. Hence the reason I am sitting in this goddamn chair and signing a paper that will end up having me separated from Lily with a forced divorce, and Lily and Harry in the "Mudblood Town."

"Potter, if you don't sign by the time I count to three, I'm going to put the Cruciatus Curse on the Mudblood _and_ the boy, and force you to watch and listen." Malfoy said, sneering.

Clenching my jaw, I looked up, staring at Lily. Her eyes looked like she was about to cry, but I knew she wouldn't, for Harry's sake. Barely noticeable, she nodded her head, but I knew what it meant as clear as day. "It's fine. I don't blame you. I can take care of Harry. I'll be strong for us." Still looking at her, I forced my hand to write my name on the line.

"Good," Malfoy said, satisfied. "Cissy, take the Mudblood's wand and snap it." he said to Narcissa Malfoy, who stood in the corner, away from the scene.

Lily's eyes widened, and I knew why. Without it, she stood no chance in the town. Her wand was the only protection she could give to herself and Harry. Harry had begun to get bored at this time, which I admit is very impressive for him. He had started clapping and laughing as he slid down the chair saying "Mummy! Daddy! Watch!" I stared at Harry hungrily, trying to memorize a time when he was happy and oblivious to the horrors of the world. Sadly, my family was not the only one in the room, as Malfoy had decided to make his _lovely_ presence known at this time.

"Keep that child quite, or I will do it for you!" Malfoy snarled, as he glared at Harry with venom. I felt my anger spring up, but I struggled with it, forcing it down.

"Shh, Harry, you have to be quiet, please be quiet, be quiet for mummy," Lily begged, choking back tears.

Harry quited, sensing that now was probably not the time to play. However, Lily's eyes were no longer on Harry. Instead, they were on something behind me, and her eyes were widened in shock. When I looked closer, I could see sadness and fear as well. Frowning, I turned around as well to see what could put my wife at this kind of state. As soon as I turned around, I had instantly regreted it, and wished I had simply stayed put. I saw Lily's beautiful wand that had done the most brilliant Charms I had ever seen be snapped. Lily looked like a piece of her soul had broken along with the wand, and seemed unable to move or speak.

"Bellatrix! Rudolph! Get the filthy Mudblood and her filthy son out of my sight!" Malfoy spat, looking disgusted at the sight of Lily.

Bellatrix grabbed Harry, not even bothering to be gentle, and Ruldoph looked like he was trying not to touch Lily more than neccesary. Anger flared up inside me again, and this time I didn't try to surpress the urge to throttle Malfoy. Sadly, as soon as I jumped out of my chair, I saw a flash of red light and then I sank into darkness.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

I was furious. Those _bastards._ They made sure that I had no say on whether or not our marrige would be torn apart. I quote from "the greatest Lord Voldemort" "Filthy Mudbloods have no right in anything, however purebloods have the right to have a say in everything." They knew that James would most likely break down from the pressure that two people were supposed to handle, and although he didn't show it, I knew James was struggling in the inside. I could tell he wanted to refuse, to stay strong, but we both knew, deep down, that it would never happen. I refused to cry in front of these people, but I was having a hard time trying. _Think of Harry, think of Harry, think of Harry,_ my mind chanted, and almost instantly my sadness turned into anger. I _could not_ let Harry see how bad things were. No matter what, Harry always had to be able to rely on one strong person.

Of course, James and I had always wondered what we would do if Vodemort ever won. We never mentioned it to each other, fearing that if we did, it would only come to be true. However, I never imagined that we would be seperated. As lomg as James and I were together, we could do anything. We could suffer through the Cruciatus Curse, death, but the one thing that we could not go through was without each other. The only reason we would be willing to suffer was our love for each other and Harry.

"Potter, if you don't sign by the time I count to three, I'm going to put the Cruciatus Curse on the Mudblood _and_ the boy, and force you to watch and listen." Malfoy said, sneering.

James glanced up at me, and I knew that he was begging me to understand. I didn't blame him. How could I? He was doing the best he could, but he needed a nudge in the right direction. So I gave him the smallest of nods, to tell him that I understood. Still looking at me, his hand signed the paper. After that, he was gone. As soon as his hand left the paper, James eyes were blank, and held nothing there. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was dead. The only thing that anchored me to the world was Harry. He needed me, my guidance, and my protection. James… had none. His anchors were gone, but I knew that Harry came first. That was, until my wand was mentioned.

"Cissy, take the Mudblood's wand and snap it."

My mind instantly forgot James, and I looked past him. Narcissa Malfoy was getting ready to break my wand without the slightest bit of regret etched on her face. My mind was whirling, thinking of all the reasons I needed my wand for. Thankfully, Harry was causing a scene, and made my mind ready to deal with the situation at hand. I was glad that Harry was too young to understand the situation, but a part of me was also heartbroken that he didn't know the urgency of the situation, and that he was supposed to remember James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, not laughing and clapping as he slid down chairs.

"Keep that child quite, or I will do it for you!" Malfoy snarled at me, and instantly my torn emotions turned into fear.

Already, my mind was making up all the possibilities that could happen if Harry didn't quiet down. Tears were stinging the back of my eyes and threatining to spill over just at the thought of the tortures Harry would be set against if I didn't take action.

"Shh, Harry, you have to be quiet, please be quiet, be quiet for mummy," I begged, choking back tears.

Harry quited down, and I had never been so relieved in my life. I was just about to relax when I caught my wand in the corner of my eye. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I chided to myself. When I turned around and saw my wand being broken, I thought of all the memories that my wand had came with it. I didn't realize how precious my wand could be, and how I should have cherished my the time with it.

"Bellatrix! Rudolph! Get the filthy Mudblood and her filthy son out of my sight!" Malfoy spat, but I barely heard him.

It was as if he was speaking through the end of a tunnel, and I was on the other side. I barely noticed Lestrange, I felt so numb. However, James, always being the hero, lunged for Malfoy, obviously angered, and was instantly stunned.

"JAMES!" I cried, tears now running freely over my face.

As I was dragged out of the room, I comforted myself with the thought that James still had Sirius. I heard a wail which was definitely Harry's, but had stopped abruptly. I whipped my head around, to see what had happened, but all I could see was darkness. Panicking, I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand clapped over my mouth, and I saw a flash of red light. We were stunned, I thought dimly, before I fully submerged into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Review what the name for James forced wife should be!**


End file.
